Dragon Fighters
by Mother of Goats
Summary: Four People float into the shore of Berk and With them comes major trouble that everyone on the island of Berk must fight but they have a secret weapon. Dragons
1. Welcome To Berk

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or How to train your dragon.**

**Also Major Percy Jackson freaks this is a world where Annabeth and Juniper don't exist so if you can't live with this I'm sorry. Adding to this there are two totally new not from anything but my mind characters but these characters are based off of real people, and the Hamilton mentioned in this story is from The 39 Clues series. **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. It's boasting, thekind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. You came luckily when it's somewhat nice." Perel said to the weary travelers who had just docked at Berk. The group consisted of one woman two boys and one girl. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to change colors in the light and had a youthful face but if Perel had to guess an age she'd say mid 30's. The older of the two boys who seemed to be maybe two years older than the other teens had curly Caramel brown hair and was stocky and pale with light blue eyes. The other boy who was pale had shady black wind swept hair, and piercing green eyes which were almost impossible not to stare at. And the girl who seemed a little out of place mainly because she was tan had big brown eyes, long and messy brown hair, and a soft face. She was pretty much the exact opposite of Perel who had Blonde hair, blue/grey eyes and was paler than a babies butt. But Perel felt like she was going to like the girl none the less.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Perel the well I don't really have an official title. Are you planning on staying here or just visiting?"

"We intend on staying if that's okay with whoevers in charge." The woman replied somewhat nervous glancing around. Perel couldn't help but notice that all of them were in rags and were very tense. These people had obviously been though a lot.

"Of course I'm sure Stoick won't mind. Let's go see him." Perel said gesturing them to follow her up the dock.

Once they made their way up the dock they were greeted by the sights and smells that can only be described as a market. As they walked through the vendors carts the smell of fresh bread and spices tickled their noses. Both the people selling and buying had smiles on their face as if the world could not be more perfect. "Saturday is our market day" Perel explained.

"Where's this Stoick at?" the guy with green eyes questioned.

"He's probably at the small sandwich shop over here. He always gets a herring and quail eggs sandwich. So watch out his breath is gonna be nasty." Perel said pointing to a small stand at the end of the road.

"Perel!" Someone shouted from behind them.

"Oh great. And my day was going so well." Perel muttered under her breath. She turned around and unsheathed her sword that was by her side. "what do you want Snotlout I'm kinda busy?"

"That's no way to great you love, but my dad told me to tell you that if you want the spear back your gonna have to take it from me." A guy with brown almost black hair, and brown eyes said with a smirk, he had cockiness about him that no one would find attractive.

"let us go over this again, I don't love you I don't even like you. I'd rather fall off the edge of the Earth than be with you. And as for taking my spear back from you we'll settle this later I've got to get these lovely people to Stoick." Perel replied annoyed.

"Oh who is this?" Snotlout said acknowledging the others for the first time. He took a step towards the girl staring intently at her.

"None of your business." Perel said stepping between them.

"Jealous are we?" Snotlout said with a smile. Perel frowned and hit him with the butt of her sword on the back of his head. Snotlout crumpled to the ground.

"Don't worry about him; he'll be back up in a few minutes." Perel said pointing him with her sword, and continuing on their journey to find Stoick.

It took only a few minutes to get to the sandwich stand, and there was a large man with auburn hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail, unlike his beard which covered roughly 90% of his face and a large part of his torso, His eyes which where one of the only things that weren't covered by hair were light green and full of happiness. "Perel how has your day been and who are these people?" the man said noticing the small group.

"Good so far and this is well I didn't actually ask their names but their travels who just showed up to day, and they were hoping to live here." Perel announced.

"Well that's great but where's but isn't that Hiccup's job to do the welcoming?" the man said alightly concerned.

"He's gone of exploring."

"Astrid?"

"With him."

"Okay, well I'm Stoick the Vast and welcome to Berk you are more than welcome to live here. I just need to speak with you about the living arrangements and such." Stoick said with a huge smile.

"Thank you I'm Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy Jackson, and his friends Grover Underwood and Marissa Swift." The woman said gesturing to each one of the children.

"Lovely to meet you all, Ms. Jackson if you'll come with me we'll discuss your living arrangements while I show you around. Perel can show the Kids around under your house is built you'll be staying in the great hall. Is that alright?"

"Sounds wonderful." Sally said with a smile and they walked off.

"Where should we go?" Perel said thinking aloud.

"Perhaps the great hall." Grover said answering the question which was intended for no one.

"Okay sounds like a good place to start." Perel said with a smile. Then she began lead then to a large building on top of a small hill. Along the way she described the lay out of the island, and Marissa made interesting observations about the different locations. "Wait a moment." Perel said cutting Marissa off. "We need to get ya'll some different clothes."

"Why?" Percy questioned.

"Because you clothes make you look like you've been through a war. And you need armor, us Vikings need it because for some reason Hiccup and I can't quite put out finger on it are always doing things the hard way and that calls for protection. But some of us need it more than others." Perel explained. To the right of the road as if on cue two teenagers ran past then screaming as a swarm of bees followed. "see what I mean?" They all just nodded and followed Perel into the tailors shop.

They all came out looking like they actually belonged on Berk. Grover though had much trouble with the armor leggings given to him, and was waddling around. Sadly not the strangest thing Perel had seen so she decided not to question it. When they reached the Great Hall the sun had begun to set and Ms. Jackson was passed out in the back of the room. Perel handed them a couple of blankets and pillows and was about to say good night when Grover mumbled "food?"

Marissa nodded and said "We are kinda hungry."

"Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot I'll go get you something to eat right now!" Perel said and she ran off. She came back with a plate of bread fruit and cheese; they all thanked her and began eating. A little while after she had left and they had fallen asleep two Bright yellow eyes appeared right over the snoring mass that was Grover.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please don't hate me that there's no Annabeth. **

**I sorry. (well not really) **

**Anyway Love ya **

**GOOD BYE!**


	2. A rude awakening and Dragons?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or How to train your dragon. Nor the 39 Clues.**

**Hey guys, How was your day? that's great. I'm in car for 4 hours so I thought I'd work on this.**

**(Oh I forgot to mention something, the reason why so far the both of my stories contain the beautiful and magical Hamilton Holt is because I love him and he is perfect their is no arguing about it. So don't try and argue with me on it.)**

**Sooo I hope jew like. **

**P.S. Sorry this took so long!**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grover bleated waking everyone up. "somethings touching me! Somethings touching me!"

Percy jumped to his feet he brought out his sword and stood over him and began to stab and the wiggling mass. "Hold still!"

"I can't! It's like tickling me!"

"What's tickling you?" Marissa asked Wiping sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know!" Grover replied giving out another ear shattering bleat. Marissa smiled as Percy stabbed once again missing.

Perel woke up at the second of Grover's bleats. She shot up out of her bed and rushed to get dressed only slowing to lace her boots correctly. She raced out the door and began sprinting down the gravel pathway to the Great Hall, she considered bringing Indigo, but a huge fire breathing creature of nightmares wasn't always the most helpful. She burst through the door panting.

"Oh hey Perel." Marissa said coming out of one of the meeting rooms. Her hair was damp and in a neat braid, she had obvicously nit been bothered by Grover's nlood curtling screams.

"What's wrong?" Perel said looking confused, "where's Grover? I heard him scream."

"Oh something woke in his armor woke him and was tickling him and stuff. Percy tried to stab it but its in the armor so he needs to take it off so it can be killed." Marissa explained "Did they wake you?"

"Where are they?"

Marissa pointed to one of the storage rooms. Perel walked over and knocked in the door. "Can I come in. I might be able to help."

"Ummm this really isn't a good time, I'm undressing." Grover replied awkwardly.

"You don't have to I can get it out if you can open the door."

"Okay one second." Percy replied. Marissa couldn't help by laugh at the weirdness of it all. Perel walked over to the table and grabbed the platter which was covered I crumbs and half eaten sandwitches from last night. She set it on the floor a few feet in front of the storage room door. Marissa walked over to her curious.

"Why are you..." She began but was cut off by Perel.

"you'll see." She whispered. "Okay Grover if your ready open the door."

Everything was silent for a few seconds and slowly the door opened Grover and Percy stepped out. The giant bulge in Grover's chest plate began squirming again. Perel pursed her lips and gave a small clicking noise much like one you'd do for a dog. The mass then began to Go crazy searching for a way out. When it finally found the neck hole the mass shot away from Grover and began running for Perel. Percy was ready to kill the creature and was about to swing at it but Perel shook her head Stopping him. The mass creature began a craving down the sandwiches and eating the licking the crumbs up. Three newcomers leaned in closer to get a better look and the odd green animal.

"What is it?" Marissa asked wide eyed.

"This little guy is Crooked Tail." Perel said picking the creature up into her arms. "He didn't mean to scare you Grover, just with winter aproaching and he isn't allowed he make his little fire nest thing..." Perel noticed that she had completely lost everyone. "I'm saying that he was cold so he went to you for warmth." Crooked tail was asleep in Perel's arms making so kind of purring noise.

"But what is it?"

"I'll explain it all. But first a have to find Hiccup, you see it's really his job to do these things. He handles it best. While I go find him why don't you wake up and get ready for the day. Marissa if you follow me I'll show you where you can get breakfast if you follow me."

"Okay." They agreed. Perel rushed out of the building with the dragon in her arms Marissa following close behind. As soon as they were in the road she set the creature down and it scurried off.

"Okay thar's where you can get breakfast I'm gonna go find Hiccup." Perel said quickly she was obviously flustered.

"Hey why don't you eat breakfast with me it's gonna take the guys forever to fiigure out the whole bath situation and judging from your hair it looks like you haven't had a relaxing morning." Marissa said in an attempt to create a friendship with the only other girl she'd seen so far. Perel smiled and went with her to get some food. Marissa had taken a bowl of oatmeal with honey and was heading for the great hall when Perel grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"No we eat here." She said pointing her spoon at some fencing where a group of teenagers where sitting. they walked over and as if by instinct a space was made between a tall buff blonde and using the word husky generously blonde boy they both smiled and scooted farther apart to make room for them.

"Hey sis." The buff on said as Perel perched herself next to him.

"Perel, you'll never guess what I found in this book!" The larger one said excitedly.

"one second Fishlegs, can I have everyone's attention please?" Perel said silencing them both. After a few seconds they all grew quiet and looked at her. "Sorry I just wanted to introduce one of the newcomers, everyone this is Marissa, Marissa this is Fishlegs, my brother Hamilton, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, of course you remember Snotlout, and..." she trailed off looking threw the small crowd like someone was hiding from her, "Hiccup and Astrid still gone?"

"No they're just sleeping in." Fishlegs replied still incredibly excited.

"Well I need to get Hiccup, so Marissa I'm leaving you in good hands, Right boys?" She said hopping down fron the fence She was staring at Hamilton and Fishlegs when she said that.

"Yes we've got it Perel." Hamilton said shooing her off. And just like that Marissa was alone.

Marissa ate her oatmeal saying few words just watching the Twins Ruff and Tuffnut maim eachother And getting uncomfortable glances from SnotLout. Hamilton and Fishlegs did their best to make her feel comfortable but ultimately failed.

After Marissa finished her meal she grabbed three bowls of oatmeal one for Percy and two for Grover but she was presented with a problem at the door to the great hall, she couldn't open the door she growled and kicked the door with her foot hoping that, that would some how magically solve her problem. It didn't.

"Do you need some help?" A guy with a messy mop of brown hair and pale everything else asked.

"Yes." Marissa said after examining the guy. He held open the door for her.

"You must be one of the new people, I'm Hiccup."

Marissa was surprised that his scrawny kid was the offspring of Stoik who was huge. "Hi I'm Marissa, Perel is looking for you she said that there was some stuff you had to explain."

"Oh she was then I better go find her sorry to make the conversation so short."

"Don't worry about it." Marissa smiled and Hiccup ran off to search for Perel.

Grover, Percy ate their breakfast quickly, Percy's mother had informed them that the house they would be living in was going to be near Perel's place an that if Marissa wanted she could room with Perel. Marissa decided that she wanted to talk to Perel about it. The group of teens were still very curious about this morning incident so they went to go find Perel or Hiccup whoever came first. Lucky for them they were both found at the same time. They seemed to be having a discussion about armor when they walked up.

"So this is everyone?" Hiccup asked as when he noticed them.

"Yup, this is Grover, Percy and you already met Marissa." Perel replied introduction them.  
Hiccup shook all of their hands and smiled.

"So I was told that you had an unexpected friend visit you this morning."

"Yes and it nearly killed Grover!" Percy said he seemed extremely frustrated.

"Well sorry for your rude awakening and I have to disagree with you Percy I don't believe that it would have killed your friend."

"Why do you say that?" Marissa asked stopping Percy from saying something rash.

"Well I think it's best to show you." Hiccup replied calmly, Perel who had remained silent had a huge smile on her face. Hiccup began leading them to a huge arena. Perel watched by Marissa and whispered,

"You're going to love this!"

This small promise made Marissa almost scream out of excitement. Her mind race with what was inside the arena.

At the closed entrance hiccup stopped and spoke again,  
"When I open this door and show you what's in there you have to promise to keep an open mind." The three of them nodded. Hiccup motioned for Perel to help him and they both pulled up the wood drop door. At first they couldn't see anything as they walked through the dimly lit corridor, but when they entered the arena and their eyes adjusted to the bright light they saw something unbelievable. The trio stood there eyes wide. Perel and Hiccup satisfied with the groups expressions silently knuckled touched not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Dragons?" Marissa whispered to them.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Perel responded.

Marissa not still staring at the site infront of them whispered again "dragons!"


End file.
